la aventura definitiva: la odisea del elegido
by haruzafiro
Summary: el elegido emprende el viaje de regreso a su hogar, conociendo en el camino a una chica de rubios cabellos , y a un joven de ojos azules que lo entrenara en el uso del aura, mientras este trata de resolver el enredo de sentimientos tras el beso de la peli-miel, tras el cual surgio el intenso deseo de volver a verla. ademas de superar los peligros que lo acechan desde las sombras
1. prologo

_Hola_ que tal ,bueno este es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado

 ** _"renuncia de derechos"_**

 ** _pokemon pertenece a satoshi tajiri y a game freak yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para crear algo para la entretención de los fans de la saga y sin fines de lucro_**

confundido

así es como se sentía ash ketchum en estos instantes ,había sido un largo viaje asta su región natal desde que partió esa tarde de la hermosa y mítica k _alos_ ,sin duda uno de los mejores viajes que a tenido la dicha de realizar ,conoció a grandes amigos así como a fuertes rivales ,capturo quizá una no tan grande cantidad de pokemon,pero con los que había creado grandes lazos sobre todo con su querido greninja ,el cual por la fuerza de dicho lazo había superado los limites de la evolución , también fue en la liga de esta región donde más arduamente lucho ,y aunque perdió ,dio todo de si en el campo de batalla arriesgando todo en cada movimiento y depositando toda su confianza en su equipo ,quedando como el sub-campeón ,se sintió un poco frustrado por esto pero no lo suficiente como para deprimirse ,en lugar de eso sonrió y felicito a su oponente por tan emocionante batalla ,luego vino el ataque a kalos por parte de lisson y el team flare ,en donde junto con un redimido alain (quien fue engañado por lisson para recolectar la energía de la mega evolución) y los líderes de kalos en conjunto con la campeona de la región y el campeón de hoenn ,se batieron en una de las que quizá allá sido una de las mas épica eh impresionante batalla , por el futuro de la humanidad ,la cual culmino con la victoria del grupo del oriundo de kanto a manos de zygarde en su forma 100%,tras la pequeña fiesta por la reconstrucción de la ciudad, el ahora nombrado como el héroe de kalos procedía a dejar la región y volver a su hogar en kanto,no sin antes despedirse de su amiga de la infancia ,serena ;aquella linda y adorable chica que le dio su apoyo incondicional durante su viaje aquella chica que lo avía ayudado a reencontrarse con sigo mismo cuando en su frustración avía tocado fondo ,sin duda se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida ,tanto así que aunque sonara egoísta ,quería que se quedara a su lado y lo acompañara en su próxima aventura ,pero el no era así ,y aunque no entendía la razón de dichos pensamientos, si comprendió que por el bien de su sueño debía dejarla ir teniendo la fe en reencontrarse en el futuro como se habían prometido ,justo cuando ella se alejaba por aquella escalera mecánica hacia su vuelo fue cuando ocurrió algo que ni en sus más alocados o irreales sueños abría esperado ,subiendo por las escaleras con aquella gracia que tan distintiva de ella ,llego asta el y unió sus labios a los de el en un tierno beso ,el cual lo dejo atónito y algo embobado solo atino a salir de su shock inicial cuando, ella bajando de frente a el por las escaleras y con un notorio rubor en su rostro le grito un "gracias",entonces la despido con con todas sus energías esperando aun más ansioso el volver a reencontrarse una vez más .

y eso nos lleva a la situación actual del joven aspirante a maestro pokemon, su predicamento se centraba básicamente en que no comprendía el porque se sentía así, así que haciendo uso de cada neurona en su cabeza el joven pelinegro comenzó a ordenar con empeño sus pensamientos. había sido su primer beso, la sensación en de los labios de la pelimiel fue cálida , sintió como si un potente impactrueno recorriera todo su cuerpo , provocando que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito por unos instantes, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿le había gustado esa sensación? la respuesta para el era mas que obvia, le había gustado muchísimo, tanto o mas que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido sentir con anterioridad, pero aun así no sabia porque se sentía de dicha manera, sabia que esa necesidad por verla nuevamente se debía a que quizá sentía algo mas que amistad por la kalosiana, aun no lo sabia con certeza, lo que sentía por su amiga de la infancia era distinto a lo que pudo haber sentido por cualquiera de sus anteriores acompañantes, o incluso de cualquier otra chica que pudo haber conocido en sus viajes, lo único que podía parecercele era lo que sintió al ver a aquella castaña en canto de nombre giselle, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca de lo que ahora sentía por la pelimiel, pero lo extraño en esto es que jamas pensó que desearía con tanta fuerza el ver a alguien, el sentirla junto a el nuevamente , pero porque el chico pensaba que esto era extraño ?,la respuesta es simple ,y la verdad es que aunque el fuera un denso y no supiera que era estar enamorado ( el muy menso aun no se da cuenta de lo que siente por la pelimiel) ,sentía el ferviente deseo de posar sus labios sobre los de la oji-celeste otra vez, no solo una sino varias veces , el joven sin darse cuenta choco contra un poste de luz cayendo de espaldas al suelo , mientras el roedor saltaba de su hombro solo para reírse descaradamente de este, mas el azabache no le presto atención , pues había caído en cuenta de lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente, sonrojándose en potencia ante este pensamiento, ganándose miradas extrañas de algunas personas a su alrededor. Tras levantarse del suelo y sacudir sus ropajes, el kantoniano trato de analizar lo que anteriormente había cruzado por su tren de pensamientos, sin obtener éxito alguno en ello, por lo que soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, en el cual solo una frase pudo salir de sus ahora no tan vírgenes labios .

-estoy realmente jodido .

así nuestro héroe emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa ,sin saber que este solo seria el principio de la aventura mas grande y quizá la más difícil a la que en sus 16 años podría enfrentarse ,en la que recorrerá un largo camino lleno de mucha sangre sudor y lágrimas. ademas de reencuentros ,nuevos amigos y amores , una gran odisea en la que deberá tomar difíciles decisiones para alcanza sus sueños y mucho mas importante,

su propia felicidad en la que ciertas personas tendrán mucho que ver, por que esta sin dudad seria la mayor odisea del elegido .

bueno este es el prologo de la historia espero sea atractiva ante sus ojos ,aclaro que sera un mini harem amour, benevolent , y un shipping a elección de ustedes( quedan fuera de discusión advance , negai , pearl y poke shipping , también los de alola.)

gracias por leer

este fic a sido editado para comodidad del autor y posteriormente del lector

atte haruzafiro


	2. the biginning

"renuncia de derechos"

pokemon pertenece a satoshi tajiri y a game freak yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para crear algo para la entretención de los fans de la saga y sin finesdelucro

-ciudad carmín 20:30 pm-

-El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, descendiendo hasta fusionarse con el mar, provocando que tanto las olas como las nubes se tiñeran de un suave anaranjado teniendo como punto de encuentro entre cielo y mar al ahora rojizo astro rey , el conjunto de estos elementos generaban un romántico ambiente, idóneo para que los amantes pudieran observar aquella hermosa puesta de sol con sus parejas. con el pasar de los minutos la noche poco a poco fue cayendo , remplazando las nubes por estrellas y prontamente al astro rey por la princesa nocturna, a su vez los trabajadores diurnos cerraban sus establecimientos para dirigirse a sus hogares a cenar con sus familias o disfrutar de una buena película asta que el llamado de morfeo los invitara a cerrar sus ojos asta el siguiente amanecer, por el contrario , los letreros de neón comenzaban a encenderse , los bares y host club comenzaban a abrir sus puertas a la clientela nocturna que buscaba pasar sus penas o relajarse tras un ajetreado día de trabajo alguno de los locales nocturnos. Por las calles de ciudad azafrán se podía observar a un joven de dieciséis años de cabello azabache y con unas singulares "z" en sus mejillas, en su hombro se encontraba reposando su fiel amigo eléctrico, el cual de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeños bostezos, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por el chico, quien viendo que quizá ya era algo tarde como para retornar a su pueblo natal desistió de ello y decidió entrar a un centro pokemon para pasar la noche y retomar el rumbo a su hogar al amanecer .

[esa noche en el centro pokemon de ciudad carmín]

"ash pov"

me encontraba confundido ,desde el beso de serena aquella tarde me eh sentido bastante raro y no entiendo porque ,mi cara se enrojece cada vez que recuerdo nuestra despedida ,ahora mismo siento mi cara arder como cuando charizard me arrogaba un lanzallamas al rostro ,también mi corazón esta bastante agitado, aun mas que en los entrenamientos o las batallas pokemon, es parecido pero muy diferente a la vez, solo que mas fuerte. También siento un vacío en donde esta mi estomago pero no creo que sea por hambre, ya que hace poco prácticamente devore la mitad de la comida que había en el comedor del centro pokemon, definitivamente no tengo idea de lo que me pasa...

.-¿acaso estaré enfermo? -murmuro en voz baja procurando no despertar a su amigo eléctrico, quien dormía plácidamente abrazando una botella de ketchup que arceus sabe de donde saco -aun así, por que siento esta necesidad de volver a besar a serena... - al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro aumento a tal intensidad, que estaba seguro que rodolfo el stanler se revocaría de la envidia.

.- arceus !!! que es lo que me pasa!!-exclamo alzando l voz lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a cierto roedor amarillo quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos por haber interrumpido su sueño en donde el y otros pikachu cantaban y danzaban alrededor de un gigantesco árbol con miles de botellas de ketchup colgando de el.

pika pi pikachu!!! ,pikachu pika pika pi ?!-[y a ti que carajo te pasa !!!,por que me despiertas a estas horas?!]-la voz del ratón se oía alterada y bastante molesta ,claro que el azabache no lo notaba .

-.perdón pikachu ¿te desperté?.-

-.¡¡¿pika pikachu ?!!pi pikachu ¿pika pi pika pika chu ?[¡¡¿es enserio?!! ¡¡no me digas!!,¿te diste cuenta tu sólito o alguien te ayudo?]-un pequeño tic se hizo presente en el ojo del roedor que miraba al entrenador con cara de 'me estas jodiendo' .

-si estoy bien pikachu ,solo necesito descansar -fue la simple respuesta del azabache quien miraba a su primer pokemon con agradecimiento por su "preocupación" hacia el

-¿pikachu pika chupi pikachu pi pika?[ ¿ siquiera estas intentando entenderme un poco?]- interrogo comenzando a perder la paciencia-

\- si tienes razón , mañana hay que levantarnos temprano , después de todo el viaje asta pueblo paleta es bastante lago, buenas noches - y tras estas palabras el azabache se giro dándole la espalda al roedor , tapándose con las mantas de la cama, quedando al instante profundamente dormido, dejando a un pikachu bastante indignado, el cual solo atino a suspirar soltando un " no se ni para que me molesto " en su idioma y cerrando sus ojos consiguió volver conciliar el sueño.

\- ciudad azulona, hora estimada 23:30 pm-

-el viento soplaba suavemente recorriendo las cálidas calles de la gran ciudad, llevando consigo los hermosos pétalos de cerezo que se desprendían de los arboles que adornaban la plaza central , en la azotea del centro comercial, sentado en posición de loto se hayaba un joven con los ojos cerrados, su cabello acariciado por la brisa nocturna se mecía con suavidad ,su respirar pausado y calmado, hacían parecer que este estuviera inmerso en un sueño profundo , sintiendo bajo el manto nocturno las presencias de los residentes y visitantes que recorrían el lugar.

.-Tiempos oscuros se avecinan. ya va siendo hora de que el elegido sea entrenado y que descubra su verdadero poder

-Exclamo el chico con voz seria, abriendo sus ojos, los cuales brillaban en una tonalidad azul intenso, mientras que una gran ráfaga de viento mecía salvajemente sus cabellos-

.-abra que estar preparados, prontoel mundo se dividirá en dos bandos y el momento en que el elegido tenga que decidir si proteger este mundo...o destruirlo se acerca

\- en ese momento una lluvia de fuegos artificiales ilumino los cielos revelando la apariencia del muchacho, este poseía una mirada color media noche, con una cabellera de un azul tan intenso como el zafiro, sobre su cabeza reposaban unos audífonos blancos con el diseño de la cara de un dragón azul a cada lado de estos, el adolescente de aparentes 16 años con un cuerpo de contextura delgada , de un metro sesenta y siete de altura. vestia unos pantalones de tela negros , una camiseta del mismo color con el diseño del rostro de un robot purpura y verde con un cuerno en la cabeza (cofeva01cof) , sobre esta una sudadera con capucha sin mangas de color rojo, un par de guantes color azul sin dedos y por ultimo un pañuelo de color azul media noche de considerable tamaño doblado en forma triangular pasando dos de las puntas de este al rededor del cuello del muchacho uniéndose estas tras su nuca afirmadas por una argolla metálica cayendo estas por su espalda como si fueran colas.

\- instantes después de que cesaran los fuegos artificiales , el brillo en los ojos del muchacho también desapareció, inmediatamente este salio de su trance teniendo una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, para consiguiente soltar un suspiro y volverse hacia atrás.

.- lo hice de nuevo verdad?

\- interrogo con una voz suave mirando directamente hacia unos ojos de un intenso color carmesí, los cuales le devolvían la mirada con un gesto afirmativo, ante esto el adolescente solo suspiro con resignación, levantándose este se acerco lentamente aaquella criatura sonriendo le con cariño y extendiendo su mano acaricio con delicadeza los cabellos de esta.

\- bueno que se le va a hacer, gracias por cuidarme felicie, espero luego puedas mostrarme lo que ocurrió mientras estaba en trance - dijo a una linda gardevoir, la cual le sonreía con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro debido a las caricias por parte del oji-azul el cual instantes después alejo su mano de esta-

bueno ya es hora de volver al hotel aun queda un largo camino que recorrer, mañana debemos partir a primera hora y debemos descansar para reponer nuestras energías - y así tomando la mano de laoji-rojaoriunda de hoen, tanto entrenador como pokemon desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

haruzafiro :

hola que tal a todos...y pues paso tiempo...ok demasiado tiempo, aun asi no pienso excusarme , espero les guste este capitulo y pues asta luego supongo

ps : gracias por el apoyo a todos


End file.
